FP - June, 2400
This page chronicles posts #12321-12439 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2400. *FP - May, 2400 *FP - July, 2400 Jandock II Plots First Week En route to the planet, CORD and JASMINE DORR have a conversation about where they are together and he is pleased they are on the same page about being committed. Not wanting to be on the same page, Jasmine gets upset and goes to the bathroom. KENNEDY and INDIRA DORR notice this and Indira gets the scope on Jasmine’s genuine feelings. After a week on the planet, CORD and KENNEDY talk about how they had to share a tent together the whole time and it wasn’t part of the plan. Suddenly, an Earthquake happens and Kennedy is hit in the neck with a stick, impaling him. JASMINE and INDIRA are shocked but make quick work. INDIRA stays with KENNEDY to keep him awake and they talk about their wedding. Soon enough, CORD and JASMINE get back but not before Kennedy has passed out. Earth Plots First Week Wishing to go camping, KENNEDY FROBISHER extends the invitation to CORD DAVENPORT, making it seem like more people were invited so he doesn’t think it’s a set up to be around Jasmine more. mMYLEE NASSIR (TANIA NASSIR) has SIOMANE TERIN in an abandoned apartment and implements her plan on keeping him as a pet. She introduces him to cocaine and controls him with a pheromone. ABBOTT THAY is ready to leave the planet and says his goodbyes with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and tells her that he will be back for her mom’s bday. mMYLEE retuens to TERIN and gives him even more drugs, convincing him that he is hers to do what she pleases with. SAMANTHA is surprised when TOREL DAMAR seeks her out and explains he will be leaving Earth. He invites her to come see him when she is 18 and she finds the notion exciting. MICHAEL RICHARDSON is sneaking off again for his nightly patrols when ASHLEY MOSS catches him. She confronts him in the bar but he gets upset that she doesn’t trust him and implores her to be more like a girlfriend, not his mother. TOREL finally gets to go on the Prakesh which has been in orbit and speaks with his sister GWEN DAMAR for the first time in a long time. She is excited to have him back and reassures him everything will be okay. mMYLEE arrives back onto Earth and confesses to Terin who is now very high strung that he should call her Mylee. He agrees and he tends to some wounds on her back. Second Week En route to Earth, CORD DAVENPORT meets up with JASMINE DORR on the USS T’Jek. He explains what he saw was really awesome with Kennedy and they finally have a serious talk. She agrees she likes him more than she should but points out neither are ready for commitment. ISKANDER goes to the apartment where SIOMANE TERIN supposedly and runs into mMYLEE NASSIR of all people. They get into a confrontation, Terin unconscious on the bed, before Iskander chases her outside, finally killing the woman with a shovel. MICHAEL RICHARDSON is in the area and rushes in to apprehend Iskander over mMylee’s dead body. KENNEDY FROBISHER finally wakes up on Earth from his ordeal and INDIRA DORR is happy to have him back. They talk about the experience and how scary it was. Influenced by pheromones, MICHAEL goes home all randy and solicits some sex from ASHLEY MOSS. She is concerned how into he is but goes along, hoping for the doctor to clear him later. JOHARA AL-KAHLID is shocked to hear about her husband and tends to him before contacting MYLEE on Bajor to update her about Terin and the situation. Third Week Now in the brig, ISKANDER AL-KAHLID is facing some heavy charges and is given VYLIN ELBRUNNE as his lawyer. They discuss his case and she promises to do what she can. VYLIN then meets with JOHARA AL-KHALID and speaks to her about what the future may hold. Johara cooperates fully and pushes for the self-defense plea. Fourth Week Needing to ask more questions on her case, VYLIN ELBRUNNE seeks out MICHAEL RICHARDSON to get his side of the story as he saw them. Once he does she catches up about his personal life and adjustment to the future. VYLIN and ISKANDER AL-KHALID talk some more about his bond options, going over the complexity of his case in that he has killed someone before related to mUniverse happenings. Instead of regular bail, they settle on the psychiatric hospital in Australia. ABBOTT THAY is back on Earth for his mothers birthday, visiting with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and telling her about his trip on Romulus and Cardassia. She lets it slip mentally about Torel and Abbott really manipulates her to get her to stop seeing the boy. When Abbott leaves, NRR’BT MADDIX makes a move and kills a big Zaldan animal to try and court SAMANTHA. She is honest in that she doesn’t know what to do but finally agrees for a summer thing if Nrr’bt doesn’t get moody. Cardassia Plots Second Week For his birthday, YORKIN DAMAR is able to get out of the house and go party. He goes to the Galleon where he runs into SITA INDUS and her friends. Using his fame to get the ladies, they go up to his private room to mess around. SITA leaves, feeling ashamed that she gave him and have Yorkin oral. She leaves but is spotted by DARIN VENIK who follows her out. When he finds out what happens, she implores him not to tell and he brings her to his house instead. SITA is happy to have KOHSII VENIK’s advice and is calmed down from her awfulizing state. Kohsii offers to take the girl home and explain the situation. Third Week Grounded, SITA INDUS has been paying for her time at the Galleon since she confessed everything to her parents with Aunt Kohsii’s help. AVARIN INDUS is still gruff about the ordeal but ungrounds her with words of caution. CORAT DAMAR is back on the planet from his trip to Earth and seeks out DURAS VENIK. SISI VENIK answers the door and is scared but soon enough the Legate asks Duras to have his blessing in marrying Afon. DARIN VENIK then comes home and fesses up to his father DURAS that he will be going into the Academy in July for sharpshooting. CORAT then goes to see AFON MAKLA who is now in a legit office. They kiss and make plans for later before CELAR BERN notices and is sworn to secrecy. TOREL DAMAR is very happy to be home again, but not everyone is pleased. AIMI DAMAR confronts him before he seeks out GWEN DAMAR to get some reassurance. NATIME DAMAR is surprised to run into TOREL but the manage to have a civil conversation. They talk about his place in the house and hers before parting ways - for Kegen’s benefit. AARIX DAMAR is back on the planet for his graduation, greeted by ZETERI DAMAR and his children. After the ceremony where he becomes a D’ja, he meets with GWENI DAMAR, ANI DAMAR, GWEN, YORKIN DAMAR, TOREL, VASTI DAMAR and DIORI DAMAR. He has a tense conversation with Torel but has a good day over all. In the evening, AARIX and ZETERI make love and then he confesses he will be on a far assignment for at least a year. She is sad but they make plans to have more babies in the distant future. Fourth Week At the house again to catch up with Gweni, AFON MAKLA runs into TOREL DAMAR. He tells her the house just thinks she is around to suck up to Gweni to get Kegen back and he creeps her out. DARIN VENIK is with his mother KOHSII VENIK who is preparing SITA INDUS for a fashion show. They talk and he is convinced to stay around after as ‘security.’ DARIN and SITA walk back towards a bar together when the show is over but then Darin starts to talk about his ideal lady - aka someone who is a lady and a virgin when getting married. Sita is insulted at the implications about her mother and leaves early. Bajor Plots First Week Going out to lunch, NERYS DORR and HAYDEN LIU talk about Lauren being in the apartment. Nerys feels badly that she really hurt Lauren’s feelings because it wasn’t her intention. She tells Hayden she will apologize and make up to the girl. HAYDEN later has a nightmare about Pa’dar raping and killing his family. He wakes up with a start and hurts his hand. He runs into LAUNRE UNA in the kitchen and admits to her what happened to him when he was younger. The next day, LAUREN is at home sunbathing when EBEN DORR arrives to see Nerys. He is shocked to see Lauren was there naked and quickly leaves. EBEN then goes to find NERYS in the park and talks to her about Indira’s wedding. Second Week Receiving a communication from Earth, SIOMANE POLREN is convinced it was Terin, but shocked to learn from his school he has been suspended for the year for lack of attendance. Worries, he seeks out MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and she offers to help out. MYLEE then contacts ISKANDER AL-KAHLID on Earth and asks him as a favour to check up on Terin. Fourth Week Attending an engineering conference, HAYDEN LIU unveils his new concept called ‘Newt’ which is like a holographic computer interface that is more dimensional than a normal computer and more practical than a holodeck. EBEN DORR is there as well and asks some questions but things go wrong when there is an earthquake, trapping them inside. Continuing on through the rubble, HAYDEN has a broken leg and other injuries that EBEN has to help him with. Wishing to save him for Nerys’ sake they keep going. Soon enough, EBEN has his own trouble and HAYDEN returns the favour in kind before they’re rescued! Having been sucked over from another universe, HAYDEN IOAN arrives with four seals who were with him at the time. He is checked through security and has to wait to go back but goes to his counterparts home where he meets LAUREN UNA. She is surprised another person is there and worried about her Hayden, but goes to see Hayden I.’s seals. Getting there, HAYDEN I. introduces LAUREN to his four seals the much more shy man opening up some around his work. He explains the seals are named Ehuang, Zhang, Ning and Lucy. Soon enough, when LAUREN finds out her Hayden is safe, she opened her inhibitions with HAYDEN I and the two are intimate. Visiting the Siomane house, LAUREN and MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA see how Terin is doing and talk to his father SIOMANE POLREN. He explains that Terin is having nightmares and keeping in his room, but appreciates all the help the girls are offering. Mirror Universe Plots First Week As the new Emissary, mISKANDER NASSIR is happy to receive some offerings from many people, including mDEKE FORSYTHE who offers his daughter mJASMINE FORSYTHE as a way to get his old position back within the Alliance. Excited about being with mJASMINE, mISKANDER quickly goes back to his quarters. He is pleased she seems so docile and decides he will be lenient with her. mMYLEE returns to the mUniverse and is annoyed that mISKANDER has another woman. She beats mJASMINE but is then confronted by her husband before choosing to leave the mUniverse for good. After being tended, mJASMINE is brought back to mISKANDER and he looks after her. She speaks her first words and is appreciative of the man’s kindness. Second Week Content with his slave, mJASMINE FORSYTHE, mISKANDER NASSIR sees her more like a motherly figure, especially when he sees her with his daughter or singing to herself in his room. Third Week Annoyed that his Queen was killed by his counter part, mISKANDER NASSIR discusses his plan with mJASMINE FORSYTHE about sending over and assassin to take care of the job. #06 June, 2400 #06 June, 2400 #06 June, 2400